Forever and Beyond
by JessicaDupont
Summary: Rewrite of "The Ranger" series. Harry has run away from the Dursleys and is found by Glorfindel who takes him to Rivendell and to a new family
1. Thornbirds and Angels

**Forever and Beyond**  
**Chapter One: Thornbirds and angels.**

Harry ran through the forest. He had no idea of where he was, but still he ran. Anywhere would be better than being back at #4 Privet Drive again.  
His lungs and ribs burned from running so far and the wounds on his back itched and ached, and Harry could feel that a few of the wounds had started to bleed again.

Hedwig were flying above his head, golden eyes concerned about her wizard-fledgling. Harry brushed his pocket quickly to make sure that his possessions still were there.  
He had shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage, uncaring about the restriction on underage use of magic. As Harry ran, he was unaware of the changes that were going on with him.  
He never saw how his ears were growing pointed or how he grew slightly taller (his trousers had been too long so he never noticed the change). Nor did he notice how his hair started to grow a bit, now reaching his jaw instead of the extremely short cropped hair that Vernon had made as he had cut off the longish hair that Harry had had when he arrived at the Dursley's earlier that summer.

Harry was wearing a pair of Dudley's old castoffs again. A pair of old jeans that Harry had to use a belt to hold up, and an old shirt that once had been blue hung largely off one shoulder.  
The shirt was now brownish red on the back where the wounds were bleeding along with a few places where branches had managed to cut him.

And yet, he ran. That's it, until he tripped and fell right into a thorn bush. It was then he noticed how exhausted he was and he found no strength to carry on.  
He had no idea how long he laid there, nor did he care. He barely heard the sounds of a horse or the surprised voice who spoke next.

"Well, what do we have here? A little Thorn bird?"

Glorfindel was surprised. It was no small feat in itself as he no longer was surprised by much.  
When he went out on his usual patrol this morning he had not expected to find a wounded elf in a thorn bush.  
Or any wounded elf at all.

He jumped of off his horse and onto the ground before he went over to the bush and picked up the other elf. When Glorfindel turned the elf over and laid him (for he saw now that the elf was male) on the ground, he saw the others features.  
Dirty black hair cut short (for an elf at least) framed the face which were quite pale. The clothes were also dirty and had tears on them.

The eyes flickered open and Glorfindel were astounded by the green colour they possessed. They were as green as emeralds and as the new grass in spring. The eyes were so frightened and burdened that Glorfindel felt a pang in his heart and a urging to take this elf and hold him and to never let go again, to never let the world hurt the young one ever again. For this elf were undeniably young even though he probably would be almost as tall as Glorfindel's husband Erestor.

'_They have the same hair colour_' Glorfindel mused before he smiled calmingly down at the younger elf.  
"Don't you worry young one" he spoke softly "I will take you back to Imladris with me and we're going to patch you back up again".

Harry stared dazed and groggily at the blond man above him.

'_An angel..._' he thought dazedly, '_...An Angel has found and taken pity on me_...'

**_TBC  
_**  


* * *

As promised, The rewrite of "The Ranger, Calenglîn" series.  
These updates will probably be far between but I will try, TRY, to make them a bit longer than the Ranger chapters were.

Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter of "The Ranger IV"


	2. Hospitals

**Forever and Beyond****  
**Chapter Two

Erestor were getting worried. The night was falling and Glorfindel wasn't back from his patrol yet.  
That was most unlike him, and it made Erestor worry, and when Erestor was worried, his carefully applied mask cracked and fell apart piece by piece.

By the time when the dinner bell tolled, Erestor were already pacing the length of his study.  
He had also managed to scare his poor little scribe Eruvandi to tears with his nervous snapping, had made Elladan and Elrohir run for their lives and given Elrond 'The Glare'.  
The other inhabitants of the Last Homely House had by now heard about Erestors irritable mood and stayed as far away from him as they could.

So when the sound of hooves sounded from the courtyard, it was no surprise that Erestor ran out and started to chastise Glorfindel about his lateness.  
That's it, until he noticed what, or rather who, Glorfindel had with him.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor asked unnaturally calm. "Yes, _meleth_?" Glorfindel answered, wondering what he had done wrong now.  
"Who is _that_?"  
Glorfindel looked down at the figure in his arms like he just had noticed that he had another with him, "Oh! I found him on my patrol. He has a couple of serious wounds on his back and it looks like someone has been starving him" the blond answered the advisor.

Erestor's eyes narrowed, if there was something he hated, it was when a living being hurt another on purpose.  
And here was what looked like an elfling, who was seriously hurt, most probably by either another elf or a mortal.  
Erestor turned towards the twins who had also came to greet Glorfindel, "Elrohir, go to the healing wing and prepare them for us. Elladan, help Glorfindel to get the child from the horse" he said.

Elrohir turned and ran towards the healing wing without another word while his twin brother walked towards the horse to take the child from Glorfindel's arms.

**---**

When Harry woke up again he couldn't remember where he was. What he DID realize was that he was in a bed, which was a hundred times better than both his bed at the Dursleys and the one in his Hogwarts dorm room.  
Harry lay in the bed for a few minutes without opening his eyes. The bed was soft, birds were singing outside somewhere and he didn't hurt anymore.

It was this realization that made him open his eyes. He KNEW it was summer, and he had never had a summer when he _didn't_ hurt in some way.  
The first thing he noticed was the fact that whatever room he was in, it had a beautiful ceiling.  
The next thing was that the room most probably was a hospital of some kind, as it had the same sterile feeling as the Hogwarts hospital wing had.

Harry slowly sat up while looking around. Where was he? The question continued to fly around in his head while he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
It was then he noticed that he was wearing a hospital gown of some kind.  
But it was more like a short dress with a few buttons at the back. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be embarrassed or thankful for whoever had put him into it instead of one of those gowns that normally showed ones whole backside.

Harry was taken from his musings when the cold stone floor came into contact with the soles of his feet.  
A small "eek!" escaped his lips as he hadn't expected it. At the same time the door to the room opened and a dark haired male entered.

**TBC  
**

* * *

I have returned! (_Don't kill me!_)  
I actually have a good reason for my absence! *clear throat* it is called REAL LIFE and WRITERS BLOCK.

**It is** quite tragic actually, as I failed a math test (the big one at the end of the course, mom was NOT impressed), got a cold on that, had a writers block and now a cold again! (the reason I was able to write). My Immune system SUCKS!!

I hope you won't kill me as I couldn't influence these things (except for the test!).

_**Thanks for my rewievers!**_

too many to count ^^


	3. The pup

**Forever and Beyond  
**Chapter Three: The Pup

**

* * *

**

As soon as Harry caught sight of the dark haired male he froze.  
He did not dare to move in case it would anger the man like it sometimes had angered uncle Vernon.  
He sat as still he could while he waited to see what the man would do.

Harry tensed up as the man left the doorway and made his way towards Harry. The closer the man came, the more Harry tensed.  
By the time the man was more than halfway across the floor Harry sat trembling on the bed, curled up in a small ball.

**FaB FaB FaB**

Elrond froze halfway across the floor when he heard the small warning growls that emerged from the boy's chest.  
Together with the trembling ball that the boy had become, it was like it was a frightened animal he had in the healing wing instead of a young boy.

Looking down at the tray of food he had in his hands he did exactly the same as he would have done if it really had been an animal.  
Elrond slowly bent down and put the tray on the floor, pushed it a bit towards the boy before he just as slowly straightened up and slowly backed out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

**FaB FaB FaB**

"What?"  
"You heard me Glorfindel, he is just like an injured and frightened animal. It was like he expected me to hurt him!"

Elrond continued to pace the length of his office, clearly agitated and upset.  
Glorfindel sat in an armchair by the fireplace, sipping from the teacup in his hands while his husband sat in another armchair reading a book. Neither Elrond nor Glorfindel noticed the fact that Erestor hadn't turned the page since Elrond had entered the office.

"I'm not surprised" he said suddenly, startling both elves, "He is hurt and lost, and then wakes up in an unfamiliar place with strangers.  
He doesn't know what is going on or where he is. I too would be scared and untrusting."  
And with that he left the office.

**FaB FaB FaB**

Harry blushed as the door closed. He had no idea why he had started to growl; it must have been something he had picked up from Remus.  
The werewolf had stayed with him a short while after the ministry disaster and he had growled softly at everyone who had dared to come near his 'cub'.

Remus had even growled at the headmaster and professor McGonagall!!

Harry shot a quick look towards the door again before he slowly slid of the bed and quickly ran over to the tray, picked it up and walked back to the bed where he inspected the things on the tray.  
Nothing overly fancy, just some bread, honey, dried meat and some fruit. A tall mug of warm milk accompanied the meal.

While his instincts screamed at him to gobble it all down quickly before anyone took it from him, his brain reminded him that if he did that it all would came back up again as his stomach wasn't used to food anymore.

Slowly he started with the lighter fruit to warn his stomach that it was going to get to work again.  
It took him almost twenty minutes to manage the fruit, and it was when he started on the meat that he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room anymore.  
Snapping up his head he noticed the man in the doorway.  
While it wasn't the same one as the one who had brought the food, they had the same dark hair.

Softly, without even thinking of it, Harry started growling again.

**FaB FaB FaB**

Erestor stood in the doorway for awhile, waiting for the boy to notice his presence.  
It pleased him to see that the boy had brains enough not to eat all the food in one go, but to pace himself.  
It also amused Erestor when the boy started to growl as soon as he noticed the elf.

The boy was like a pup, really.

Erestor walked across the floor towards the cupboard while pretending to ignore the growling boy.  
The growls grew louder as Erestor walked by the bed which the boy occupied.  
The thing that really worried Erestor was that the boy tried to pull the food out of his reach, which implied that the boy also had been denied food.  
When Erestor reached the cupboard, he pulled out clean bandages, salve and a pair of breeches and a tunic.

Walking over to the bed next to the boy's he continued to ignore the growling.  
Erestor put down the things he had fetched on the bed and then turned to the boy.  
He reached out with his hand towards the boy, palm up.

"You want to sniff it pup?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy stopped growling in two seconds blank.

**_TBC_**

* * *

I'm back again. and I'm pleased to tell you all that I passed math ^^ Which is a good thing as I need it to get into Uni next year.

I want to thank my reviewers:

Vanime18431  
**(Now ^^)**

jamester56  
**(Thanks ^^)  
**  
halandleg4ever  
**(Thanks, I always write that wrong and my computor don't fix it .)**

Sabishii Kage Tenshi  
**(Hiya neighbour! You'll see ^^)  
**  
Fk306 animelover  
**(I got to take it again and passed this time :D)**

LadyGaelen  
**(Yeah, well, I started the other version when I was like, 13..)**

grey-shadow-horse  
**(Thanks ^^)  
**  
yamiyugi23  
**(Here you have it)**

Eovin  
**(Isn't he ^^)**

Catus  
**(Kiitos! I think that hope is in vain -_-')**


	4. Chatting

**_Forever and Beyond  
Chapter Four: Chatting_**

* * *

Erestor's amused brown eyes stared down at the boy in the bed.  
The pure chock on his face was even more hilarious than the last prank that the twins had played on Glorfindel.

It had involved a bucket of honey, pink dye and chicken feathers.

_LOTS_ of chicken feathers.

**FaB FaB FaB**

Harry stared at the dark haired man in front of him. He seriously couldn't believe that he had said that!

"Seriously, did you just ask me that?" He asked hoarsely in disbelief.  
The man just shrugged.

"If you want to behave like a canine, then you've got to take the consequences" he said. Harry frowned at him.  
"I blame Remy, he's the wolf"

Both eyebrows went up, "A wolf? You live with a wolf?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry sighed, this guy had some serious eyebrow problems.

"He's a werewolf, has never hurt me, but no, I don't live with him… unfortunately".

"Why don't you live with him? Was he the one who hurt you?" The man asked, his eyebrows knitted together.  
Harry's eyes instantly turned into slits and a deep grown were released from deep inside him.

"Alright! He didn't hurt you, I understand!" the man said, and the growl tapered off.

**FaB FaB FaB**

Erestor released a silent sigh as he turned towards the pile of clothes and healing supplies.  
He picked up the salve and the bandages before turning back to the wolf-boy.

"Will you let me re-dress your wounds, pup?" he asked, holding up the supplies.

"Harry"

"What?"

"Call me Harry. Not pup; I'm not some kind of mangy mutt".

Erestor raised his eyebrows, "May I re-dress your wounds, Harry?" he asked again, still holding the supplies.

"You hurt me and I WILL bite you" the wolf-boy said with narrowed eyes.  
Erestor smiled softly at him, "I won't. I am a trained healer, child".

Harry grumbled a bit, "'m not a child"  
"Oh? How old are you then?"  
"Sixteen"

Erestor stopped his bandaging in chock. "You're nothing but a babe!" he exclaimed.  
Harry pouted, "Am not! I am almost of age! I have just a year left" he defended himself.

Erestor shook his head, "To our people you're nothing but a small babe, even though your statue belies this fact. You should still be with your parents!"

Harry closed his eyes in pain, "My parents died when I was fifteen months old"

Erestor tied off the last bandage and carefully sat down on the side of the bed.  
"Who did you live with then? Who hurt you so?" he asked, carefully touching one of the bandages that covered Harry's chest and back.

Erestor was mesmerized by the green gaze when Harry opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I lived with my mother's sister's family".

Erestor frowned when nothing more were said. He looked into the green eyes.

"Who hurt you Harry?"  
"My uncle, the world, Voldemort, Dumbledore. Take your pick, I don't know anymore."

He answered before he curled up in a small pile, hell bent on catching a nap after eating that food.

The elf covered the wolf-boy with the blanket before softly stroking the black hair.  
Then Erestor stood up, cleaned away the supplies and walked towards the door.

"What is your name?"

Erestor turned around and looked at the wolf-boy. He smiled.

"Erestor. Erestor Êlestelíon"

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Êlestelíon_: A seriously old name that I made up when I couldn't find a surname for Erestor. (Êl-estel-íon: star-hope-son of) (or: The son of Êlestel)

* * *

Hiya!  
For those poor people who voted for Legolas in the poll, I'm afraid that he may have to find his true love elsewhere (if the plot works out, that is), but those who voted for Orophin may be happy as he is the candidate that may replace Legolas (if the plot works).

_**BTW! Anyone from Norway, Finland or Denmark who is just as bored as me and want a penfriend? PM me ;D  
**_

**My lovelies! a.k.a my reviewers  
**  
Eovin  
Sarah999  
Vanime18431  
blackroses2433  
sabre1492  
Severus-is-my-man5690  
grey-shadow-horse  
jamester56  
Fk306 animelover  
yamiyugi23  
faith bonksie  
berkie88  
Shadewolf7  
-Yuna's Reincarnation-1  
Mask of Lies  
PsychoWing  
foxykitsuneyouko  
Wise Pallas Athena  
Sharnorasian Empire  
IchigoRenji  
Samara Raine  
Saturnblue


	5. Pack

**Forever and Beyond  
Chapter Five: Pack**

* * *

"Erestor?"  
The dark haired elf looked over his shoulder at Glorfindel and Elrond.  
"What?" he asked while still kneading the dough that lay in front of him.

"It has been a week, and the boy has moved into his own permanent rooms" Elrond began, "Do you think we will be able to meet with him?".

Erestor frowned, "I… shall breach the subject with him. He is still very shy of other people except for me."  
This did not please Erestor, as he had been the one to 'domesticate' the boy… to a degree.  
Harry did still use terms such as '_pack_', '_alpha_', '_mate_' and '_cub_'.

Elrond smiled at him, "That is enough for me".

**FaB FaB FaB FaB**

Harry looked up when someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in" he said, hiding the book he was reading, not willing to chance it being taken away.  
The door opened to reveal Erestor, carrying a tray containing Harry's afternoon snack (being forced on him by Erestor).

"Time to eat, Harry" the elf said as he put the tray down on a table by the window.  
Harry rolled his eyes but crawled across the large bed anyway.  
As he curled up on the couch by the window, he inspected the contents of the tray.

Bread, warm milk, a boiled egg and… '_oh Erestor! I love you!_'… thin slices of dried meat.  
Harry ended his inspection and started to eat.

**FaB FaB FaB FaB**

Erestor inspected the room as Harry ate.  
It consisted of a large room and an attached bathroom. The large room was divided into two parts, bedroom and living room.  
The only thing that divided the two spaces was a dark green sheer fabric, which allowed Harry to be able to keep an eye on the whole room.  
The floor by the bed was covered by a large thick black rug, and the space by the fireplace was piles upon piles of soft pillows in all sizes.  
There were a few blankets in there too.

A desk stood by a wall with a bookshelf by its side. A soft chair accompanied the desk.  
Erestor already knew the interior of the room as he had been the one to decorate it.  
But he had no idea where the pillows had come from; it was like they had appeared from thin air.

Erestor gave a small sigh before he turned towards the boy.  
"Harry?" He asked, and the boy in question turned towards him.  
"Both my Lord Elrond and my mate Glorfindel has asked to be allowed to meet you. Will you allow them to?"

Harry frowned and stared thoughtfully at Erestor for a long time.  
Erestor would never admit it, but a prolonged stare from those green eyes were quite scary.  
In the end, Harry spoke, "Your pack?".

Erestor nodded, "My alpha and my mate. My pack".  
Harry looked down and took a new piece of meat to chew on.  
And there was a new silence covering the room.

"I… agree."

Erestor smiled.

"But… I reserve the right to ask them to leave whenever I want"

"Agreed"

**TBC**

* * *

I think I just died... I checked when I last posted anything on this one. I am quite sure I had an heart attack... "_Damn you, Kira!"_

Hmm...I think I should cut down on my "Death Note" watching time... I just made Harry into a small L-clone, but with meat instead of cake.

**Reviewers!**

faith bonksie  
Sharnorasian Empire  
yamiyugi23  
Catus  
wolfawaken  
Samara Raine  
xo i love emmett xo  
Vanime18431 **(I have my own version of Erestor that I write. I think he does a little of everything) **  
Laura-Shi **(I made that up when I was like, 12-13 or so. It's OLD!)**  
Celestialuna  
IchigoRenji  
xXxOtAkU-444xXx  
beauty0102  
Wise Pallas Athena  
The-Death-Queen **(Erestor is Elrond's cheif concillor. He appears in the book, but just in one chapter. I haven't seen him in the movies**)  
CordealMaxwellValentine21  
Fk306 animelover  
donnamariesummerfield  
Sabishii Kage Tenshi  
LightLessStar **(Growling is a very good way of expressing yourself ^^ Children often copy parents/older siblings behavior, so Harry does that)**  
TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics  
Night Goddess Nyx  
Serpent91  
thelittlegreencat


End file.
